exile_tribefandomcom-20200213-history
Lovers Again
"Lovers Again" is the twenty-second single released by EXILE. It was released in January 17, 2007 in three editions: CD+DVD, CD Only and a CD+DVD edition only sold at au Records store and limited to 5,000 copies. First presses for the regular CD+DVD and CD Only editions come housed in a sleeve cover and include a bonus track. The song was used as the CM song for KDDI au LISMO. Editions * CD+DVD (RZCD-45519/B, ¥1,890) * CD Only (RZCD-45520, ¥1,050) * CD+DVD au Records Edition (RZC1-45536/B, ¥1,500) Tracklist CD+DVD ; CD # Lovers Again # Change My Mind # Lovers Again (Instrumental) # Change My Mind (Instrumental) # Lovers Again ~The Finalist Version~ (from 9.22 EXILE VOCAL BATTLE AUDITION 2006 ~ASIAN DREAM~ at Nippon Budokan) (Performed by The Finalists: TAKA / WARNER / TAKAHIRO / Maeda Yuuichirou / Shi Jonte / Nesmith) (First Press Only) ; DVD # Lovers Again (Music Video) # EXILE Kanren no Information (EXILE関連のインフォメーション) CD Only # Lovers Again # Change My Mind # Lovers Again (Instrumental) # Change My Mind (Instrumental) # Lovers Again ~The Finalist Version~ (from 9.22 EXILE VOCAL BATTLE AUDITION 2006 ~ASIAN DREAM~ at Nippon Budokan) (First Press Only) CD+DVD au Records Edition ; CD # Lovers Again -au Version- # Lovers Again -au Version- (Instrumental) ; DVD # Lovers Again -au Version- (Music Video) Featured Members promoting the single]] * HIRO * MATSU * ÜSA * MAKIDAI * ATSUSHI * AKIRA * TAKAHIRO Song Information ;Lyrics :Matsuo Kiyoshi ;Music :Nakamura Jin ;Other Information :Arrangement: Nakamura Jin Charts * Sales: 257,393* Nidaime J Soul Brothers version |name = Lovers Again |original = |artist = Nidaime J Soul Brothers |album = J Soul Brothers |image = Nidaime_J_Soul_Brothers_-_J_Soul_Brothers_CD_only_cover.jpg |released = February 25, 2009 |genre = Ballad |length = 04:38 |video = }} On February 25, 2009, Nidaime J Soul Brothers covered the song and released as the track #12 of their album J Soul Brothers. Song Information ; Vocals : NESMITH, SHOKICHI ;Lyrics :Matsuo Kiyoshi ;Music :Nakamura Jin ; Other Information : Arrangement: UTA Disambiguation The song can be found on the following releases: * J Soul Brothers (track #12) GENERATIONS version |name = Lovers Again |original = |artist = GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE |album = BEST GENERATION |image = GENERATIONS - BEST GENERATION 2CD cover.jpg |released = January 1, 2018 |genre = Ballad |length = 04:41 |video = }} On January 1, 2018, GENERATIONS covered the song and released as the track #7 on disc 2 of their first best album BEST GENERATION. Song Information ; Vocals : Katayose Ryota, Kazuhara Ryuto ;Lyrics :Matsuo Kiyoshi ;Music :Nakamura Jin ; Other Information : Arrangement: Nakamura Jin Disambiguation The song can be found on the following releases: * BEST GENERATION (disc 2, track #7) Trivia * Several artists made cover of the song: ** BENI covered the song and released in November 2012 on the cover album COVERS:2. ** covered the song and released in March 2013 on the cover album . ** Nakamori Akina covered the song and released in January 2015 on the cover album Utahime 4 -My Eggs Benedict-. * In 2012, "Lovers Again" earned a spot on Just Dance Wii 2. External Links * Single Page * Oricon Profile: CD+DVD | CD Only Category:EXILE Category:EXILE Singles Category:EXILE Songs Category:2007 Releases Category:2007 Singles Category:2007 Songs Category:2007 DVDs Category:Nidaime J Soul Brothers Songs Category:Nidaime J Soul Brothers Album Tracks Category:2009 Songs Category:GENERATIONS Songs Category:GENERATIONS Album Tracks Category:2018 Songs Category:Cover Songs